


Sick

by sephswriting



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gold Sickness, fic shorter than bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephswriting/pseuds/sephswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin isn't sick, everyone else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This is my first post, it's ridiculously short and I just put it up so I get used to the tagging system ect. I hope you like it anyway, I'll be posting proper ones soon. Thanks for reading!

_Thorin is sick._

I'm not sick, I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine.

_Thorin is sick._

You need to stop that now. Stop it. I'm sick of it. I'm not sick I'm perfectly fine.

_He's pushing everyone away._

No I'm not.

_Even the Hobbit._

He doesn't matter. Why would he matter. He's a hobbit.

_Fili and Kili don't visit anymore._

Yes they do. I saw them last week.

_You didn't speak to them though, did you?_

No, but they didn't speak to me.

_Why do you push them away?_

I don't.

_Why do you push them away?_

I don't.

_Thorin._

Yes?

_You are sick._

I'm not. Sick.

_What about the hobbit?_

What about the hobbit?

_You hurt him._

I didn't.

_Okay. You didn't._

Thank you.

 

_Thorin did hurt the hobbit._

_Thorin is sick._


End file.
